When radiation such as high-energy neutrons, thermal neutrons, or alpha particles is radiated onto a semiconductor integrated circuit, a soft error, in which data is inverted, might occur (for example, refer to C. Horikiri “Urgent Need for Countermeasures against Soft Errors: SRAMs and Logical Circuits”, Nikkei Electronics, Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., Japan, Jul. 4, 2005, Issue 903, pp. 63-70 and Y. Tosaka “The Facts of Soft Errors You Should Know: History, Evaluation Method, and Countermeasures”, Nikkei Electronics, Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., Japan, Jul. 4, 2005, Issue 903, pp. 145-156). Currently, a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus has been disclosed in which memory cells that store data read in the same cycle are arranged away from one another in order to keep a plurality of pieces of bit data read in the same cycle from being inverted even if an soft error occurs (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-268560). In addition, in a semiconductor storage device such as a flash memory, a technique for increasing the reliability of stored data by rearranging data of a plurality of bits and separately storing the data in a plurality of physical storage regions has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-234883).